


Teaching Aeryn

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to explain the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Aeryn

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Teaching Aeryn  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape(John/Aeryn)  
>  **Team:** Fire  
>  **Table Prompt:** Jack-O'Lantern  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** T  
>  **Summary:** John tries to explain the difference.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word jack-o'lantern on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

John ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help the feeling he was getting nowhere really fast. With a loud sigh he tried again. “No. That’s the jack-o’lantern.”

“So what’s the difference?

“A jack-o’lantern has a face but pumpkins don’t.”

“I still don’t understand why I need to know this.”

“Because what will you tell the tell the baby when he is old enough to ask you?”

She gave him a mock glare. “You’re assuming we’ll be on a planet that has those things.” At the look on John’s face she gave in. “Okay, explain it to me again.”


End file.
